


Some Ivar TLC

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year but you feel really blue. Ivar wants to cheer you up....





	Some Ivar TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers ! This is another request I got on Tumblr for a winter challenge. Enjoy !

Christmas was your favorite holiday. You loved winter, the snow, the decorations, the songs, the atmosphere in general. This year was different though. This year, you felt like the Grinch and Scrooge had possessed your soul. You didn't even want to celebrate Christmas and this fact angered you even more.

Your parents had chosen to spend the holidays abroad with your brother and his wife. And you couldn't go because you had to work on Christmas Eve. You had tried to make them see reason, persuade them to stay with you and leave afterward but they had refused to heart about it.

“Y/N, try to understand. We would like to spend Christmas with our grandchildren.”

You understood perfectly but the child in your heart was shattered. There wouldn't be your mother's Christmas pudding, no exchanging of gifts in front of the Christmas Tree, no bickering with your brother about silly things. You would not exactly be alone but you wouldn't be with them either and that was the main issue. Since your parents had shared the news, you were feeling sad and grumpy.

Ivar, who usually was the grumpy one, had tried to cheer you up many times.

“You want to go to the Christmas Market downtown ?”, “Fancy a cup of eggnog ?”, “What about Christmas songs?”

Every time, you refused in a grouchy way. You knew you were testing his willpower as you selfishly pushed away his attempts to make you feel better. Nonetheless, he remained calm each time... until this morning when you snapped at him about going to his parents for the event with another; “I don't care. Do what you want.”

Ivar had taken a deep breath and answered very coldly. “You know what ? Maybe I'll go and leave you here so that you have every reason to complain about being alone on Christmas.”

Feeling tears threatening to fell, you had just turned your back on him and left for work.

Remorse followed you all day long. Your behavior was not fair to him. He wanted to be there for you and you acted like a whimsical child.

So you went back home, determined to apologize and make amends. You opened the front door of the nice and cozy home you've been sharing with your boyfriend for two years now. In spite of his family being the wealthiest ever, you insisted on having something simple where you could feel at home. Another reason to apologize since Ivar had agreed to your request with no hesitation.

A nice heat welcomed you when you entered the room. Ivar had lit a small fire.

“Ivar.” No answer. “Ivar, I'm home.” Still no answer but you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. It was a text from him.

“ _I'm outside. Join me ?”_

You sighed but let go of your bags and made your way to the back door and into the snow-covered garden. You frowned, Ivar was nowhere to be seen. You took a few steps and looked around but there was no sign of him. _What was he up to ?_

“Ivar, are you playing hide-and-seek ? Ivar ? Iv....”

Splat ! Something hard and cold connected with your head. Your eyes widened when you realized somebody had just thrown a snowball at you ! You turned around and your eyes met the facetious ones of Ivar before another snowball hit you right on the chest.

“Come on, babe. Play with me !” Then, he threw another snowball at you to prove his point.

His smile was so contagious that a big one was finally stretching your own lips.

You gathered some snow in your hands to make a ball and took a few steps back in order to hide behind one of the many white bushes in your garden.

Once you were settled, the fight began. Snowballs were flying while your giggles where mingling to Ivar's laughs. You felt good and light. All negative thoughts had left your body to be replaced by a bubble of giddiness. You and Ivar were playing like little children with no worries in the world.

You played this way until you were both drenched from the snowballs hitting you and your cheeks were rosy from the cold.... and until Ivar lost his infuriating smirk when you managed to hit him on the face with a huge ball.

“Not so funny now, is it ?” He pouted and you laughed, offering him to build a snowman instead.

Ivar complied and tried to help you as much as he could since it appeared that it was his first snowman. When he saw your shocked face to his announcement, he merely shrugged his shoulders, reminding you that he had always disliked winter and everything related to it.

But still, he helped you and seemed to have fun, even using his scarf to dress up your creation. You watched him doing so and couldn't help beaming at him.

“Thank you.”

His eyes snapped up to yours. “What for ?”

“All of this.” You gestured to the snowman and the whole garden. “Sorry I've been so horrible to you lately. It's not fair.”

“Never mind.” He leaned over you and pecked your lips. “I know how much you usually love this time of the year and it sucks that you can't spend it with your folks.”

“Still....I shouldn't have acted this way. I'm sorry again and I can't wait to celebrate with your family. I acted like a selfish kid.”

He softly caressed your cheek. “I'm glad you feel better. It was nice to be the one cheering up the other for once.”

“Well, at least you know who I'm coping with every day.” You teased him before cupping his cheeks in your hands when you heard him scoff.

“I love you, Ivar.” It was your turn to peck his lips. Then, he surprisingly put one of his hands behind your neck and gave you a kiss that left you both breathless.

“I love you too.” He added against your mouth when his lips left yours.

You smiled. “Hot chocolate ?”

He shook his head. “Mmh, mmh babe. It's eggnog season.”

An airy laugh left your lips as you got away from him. “Oh, you so love Christmas.”

“I do not !” He replied indignantly in your back.

“Okay, okay....if you say so!” You waved your hand dismissively and made your way back inside.

As you started fixing your drinks, Ivar's head appeared in the door frame. “Can I get some Christmas cookies with it ?”


End file.
